Secret Heir
by Clev
Summary: AU Roran is starting to have doubts about himself as the war against Galbatorix arises, dark secrets that have long been hidden come to light. Unanswered question burn deep within who is he really and what does the future hold. Spoilers from 1st 3 books.


This story takes place somewhere after the third book and at the start of the fourth one. None of the character of the Inheritance Cycle belong to me. In the world of the Inheritance Cycle, Roran a noble fighter and cousin to Eragon the dragon rider is starting to have doubt about himself. With the war against Galbatorix on the rise Roran must cope with secrets that may very well change who he truly is and his relationships with his friends and family. The questions unanswered burn deep within his heart who is he really and what does the future hold for him? Well you'll just have to read on to find out.

**Prologue**

"When will you be back," the young lady asked as she lay against a tree nestled deep within the forest of Racoto turning to the man who sat beside her, her deep greenish brown eyes locked with his hansom black ones. Her delicate hand intertwined with his strong muscular ones as she spoke these words the tears falling from her face, "and how do I know that I shall see you again?"

"Do not worry my love," as he stroked her long raven black hair, "I swear to you by the dragons' power I shall return within a year's time."

"Well then, may you and your comrades be kept safe from harm and may you return to me soon my love. Now you must leave soon so that you may return to me as quickly as possible," as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes," drawing the girl head backward slightly while his hands moved her hair slightly away from her face. "Yes, but not before a kiss my dear," as he met her lips with his own and kissed her while the only creatures to know about this secret meeting of the two lovers a large female purple dragon watched on.

A tall looking young man with reddish brown hair and black eyes stormed through the through the entrance to the dragon riders strong hold a look of fury displaced upon his face. "Jarvis!"

The dragon riders deep in talk stopped and looked at the young rider the oldest and head of the riders a tall looking elf named Jarvis with gray hair, a short beard, and steel gray blue eyes looked at the young rider. "What is it young rider?"

"My dragon has fallen and I request the permission to obtain a new one."

"Hem just a second we must first put this matter to discussion."

The members of the council spoke amongst themselves in a hushed tone,"Well what do you think Oromis after all you were the boy's teacher for a while?"

"Hem, no I sense much darkness in the boy's heart in would be foolish we must deny the request."

"Very well, Gal."

"Yes sir."

"We of the dragon rider find your request prohibited you will not be granted another dragon."

His range over took him as he walked out passed all the riders.

Nearing the outer most peak of the woods surrounding the dragon rider strong hold he swore allowed. "It is not my fault no it's the dragon riders it's their fault that she's is dead and I swear those ungrateful, no good riders I swear by all the power in the world I shall have my revenge," he stormed onward.

A female elf who had eagerly awaited his return spying the rage filled rider approached.

"Gal, thank goodness are you alright," she tried to reach up to touch his face but he slapped it away.

"Leave me alone."

"Gal what on earth has happened to you," as she tried to kiss him on the lips.

" I said go away," he shoved her down and ran off the rage eating at his heart, while the sobs that came from the women he had left behind did nothing to penetrate his hardened heart.

The elf watched on her tears racking her broken heart as she clutched her swollen stomach.

Every second of every day in every year someone breathes their last breath only to be replaced by new life. The young elf Silia a lady in waiting stood at the bedside of her older sister holding her hand as her breath rapidly rose and fell while the doctor gently removed the child from the women's womb. "Ah ," the elf screamed as the pain continued to come as she gave birth to new life and then the pain stopped. As she saw the midwife gently place in her arms a small half elf half human looking boy with small tuffs of reddish, brown hair that remind one of the lights of a burning fire.

"It's a boy my lady," Silia spoke as she saw the child it eyes closed sleeping soundly against its mother's chest.

The midwife and Silia turned to leave their ladies room when she shouted out, "wait, Silia."

"What is it my lady?"

"Please take my child," as she handed the small bundle over to her lady in waiting, "please take my son and hide him."

"My lady I…"

"Please Silia," as the tears fell from her face, "please I can't let anyone now about my son's birth if they saw him they would now who his father was and then they would kill him. So please take my child and hide him far away from hear, for my people, and his father are never to now of his existent."

"But my lady what if your mate asks to see the child you have a daughter and he's been waiting for a son."

"Well I will simply tell him the child died."

"As you wish."

The mother kissed her child on the forehead knowing that this would probably be for the last time, "good by my son, good by Naror," as she placed a necklace around his neck from which a small dragon curled around an egg hung, the symbol of a dragon rider. Then she handed the child off to Silia.

Silia rode through the spine clutching the sleeping child in her hands while the roar of dragons and fire flew all about and the clashing of swords could be heard in the distance. Panic rushed threw her body as she rushed on in a stead gallop hopping to avoid any one. Just a few hours ago as she had been heading for the stable to grab her horse Jezebel; a beautiful bay mare with a white blaze on her forehead, when the shouts of were under attack and panic had been herd as urgals by the dozen appeared out of now were. But by following a secret pass out of the castle she managed to avoid the army of urgals and dash in to Racoto and far away from the battle. She had all most stopped in shock when she saw a young dragon rider his face full of fury and a sword in hand leading the urgals' attack. But she galloped onward determined to keep her promise to the mother of the child whose life she had been entrusted with the safety of.

Silia reached the far side of the spine and came out upon a farm house nestled away from the spine and out of the ways but still close enough to a town it was at the front door of this house that she left the child but not before casting a powerful spell upon the child which caused the child to look completely human and changed his hair to a dark brown and its eyes turned gray once satisfied with the appearance of the child Silia gave a firm knock on the door and waited for the sound of footsteps before she turned and ran back into the spine looking one last time from the cover of the forest as the child's new parents held it firmly in their hands.

* * *

><p>Well here it is the prologue to my story hope you like and don't forget to review and any ideas you have feel free to throw my way.<p> 


End file.
